Harold James Potter Grey Bones
by vivekparimi
Summary: Harry potter and familiar of zero crossover. This is my first story so please bear with me. I will just go fast the Hp universe to get to other world. There will be some changes so please read and find out. Harry X Susan X Daphne X Cattleya x Tiffania Satio X louise X Siseta
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter & Familiar of zero **

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

**I do not own harry potter & all characters, scenes and locations are fictional.**

**Bold****: ****Thinking or spells "Expecto Patronum"**

_**Italic**__**: magical language like parseltongue or talking to familiars "Hedwig, will you please be my familiar" **_

**Note: I am changing some things in harry potter like names, relations and some other things. Please help me with constructive reviews as this is my first story, flamers will be ignored.**

**Chapter 1**

"Lily I still think this will work and I am not sure if this ritual is even worth the price we are going to pay "said a man with raven black hair with hazel brown eyes. He is a very handsome man wearing glasses.

"James you know it's going to work we have been working on it for months, my family is experts in rituals we have been studying and recording them for hundreds of years. I am willing to pay any price to keep our son safe" Says a woman with fiery red hair and beautiful forest green eyes.

"I know you have found your family magic is very good in rituals and runes, but think about it you will lose all your family magic from your bloodline I know you were very happy when you found about your family before you were adopted the ritual will use all your family magic and create a protection to harry but what if you are wrong and he lose all his magic you know we potters are battle mages we can't survive without magic and you know he will not be able to use blood magic after this ritual which is very important for continuing your bloodline after this your line will be extinct. There are many safe options like blood wards we can use to protect him" said James potter

"James you know blood wards only works against people who want to kill him and they are powered by us and we only have 5 people that can power it, blood wards are used by noble houses that have lots of branch houses who provide a portion of their magic to protect the main family. Even though potters are a noble house we don't have any branch families and I am the last of Greys. I know you battle mages need magic as your body uses magic like a booster to increase speed, strength and reflexes if you remove magic from your body than your heart will not be able to handle the pressure without magic but we have done all the research. You know Severus, Remus and Alice helped me with this they are masters in potions, dark arts, arithmancy and healing. They helped using all their knowledge and family libraries to help us. Sirius would have helped us if he was not disowned by his family even though he doesn't like dark arts his family uses." Said Lily

James looked like he want to argue more but he knew from past experience his wife will not listen and if he talk about Snape than he would be on the doghouse. He sighed and said" alright but we have to very careful and please don't tell this to anyone you know ministry or Albus will not like this as rituals are restricted for only unspeakable."

They started preparing for the ritual the ritual involves in sacrificing lily's family magic to create a protection ward that will protect harry from anything that wants to harm him but the complication lies in different types of magic that are there in the world and to have a ward that protects from all requires lots of magic and years of research. They have to use millions of gallons of worth of gems to store different spells from light, grey to dark. They also use many potions and lots of different types of magical items that were stored in their family vaults.

"You know did Frank and Alice tell you that they cast blood ward on Neville and they also used a ritual to use their magic to protect Neville if they died while protecting him. I don't know if this prophecy is true or not but the dark lord is trying very hard to find us" Said Lily

"Don't worry peter is the secret keeper for **Fidelius** charm and I know frank and peter are best friends they are like brothers so it won't be a problem and Albus is our secret keeper and my parents are with us and you know my dad are war vet from Grindelwald war and my mom was a unspeakable, they will protect harry if something happens to us" said James.

James parents are the main reason the forces of Dark lord Grindelwald could not win the war. Although Albus Dumbledore is the main reason the dark lord was defeated but it was the potters who fought the dark lord's forces when Albus was always fighting the dark lord.

Just as James was about to say something their parents along with little harry have arrived. Charles potter is a 79 years old man who has grey messy potter hair and warm brown eyes his mother Dorea Potter nee Bones was 74 year old woman with black hair and grayish red hair. They both have stress lines from the war but their eyes show both are good and easy going person.

There was a crying sound from the 14 months old Harold James Potter who everyone calls as harry who has smooth black hair with reddish tings at the edges. He has beautiful green eyes that have not inherited potter curse of bad eyes. The potters were cursed by a dark lord that feared potter mage sight that can see magic and wards since young age.

"I have some bad news my nephew Edward bones and his wife Sarah were killed few hours ago by death eaters. I was with their daughter Susan in bones manor with Amelia to have a play date with harry but harry started crying when he felt Susan lot her connection with her parents." Said Dorea

"Poor dear is she not a empathy that connects with people she is close with and you know it's going to have a lot of impact on her as she can feel Amelia's sorrow and losing her connection with her parents" said Lily

"I am hoping to take care of Susan along with harry in potter manor until Amelia is stable she need to go to ministry as the deputy head of the DMLE and take care of Bones business with Gringotts. They are waiting in the dining hall and I hope you can take care of harry as Susan is trying to connect to people close to her to get back the connection and harry doesn't have the control to stop it" Said Dorea

Lily took harry and Dorea left along with Charles to help his wife. Lily turned to James and said "you know Edward and Sarah were very powerful hit wizards and they still died please James we don't have much time I can feel it let do the ritual tonight."

James agreed with his wife and started their preparation, after few hours they heard someone knocking the door. When they opened the door they saw Severus along with Remus and Sirius. Sirius and Severus are both glaring each other with hate and Remus was looking very tired with injuries.

"What happened "asked James

Sirius glaring at Severus hissed" Ask this bloody death eater who attacked to Remus at the werewolf colony along with Greyback"

"Watch your language Black or I will neuter you" shouted Lily

Remus explained that Severus was on a mission from dark lord to kill the alpha of the colony along with Greyback but instead helped Remus and killed Greyback but when death eaters showed up he joined them and attacked Remus to save him and when Remus woke up all werewolves are dead and Snape hit Remus with dark spell to make it look like he is dead.

Severus Said" You know dog I should not have saved your pet wolf and left the country to somewhere else instead I remained with death eaters to spy on them for the order and you still don't trust me even when you bullied me when we were kids I saved you so this is how you repay me" James and Remus looked guilty and flushed with shame for their actions but Sirius was sulking for getting scolded by lily but not feeling shame for his actions against Snape.

"Sev we know how much risk you are taking and I know you feel guilty for telling the dark lord the prophecy, don't worry I trust and forgave you and Sirius don't let your hate for your family on Severus it's not healthy" Said Lily

"Lily how can you say that I don't hate Severus because of my family I hate him because he is a death eater even when he was in school he was with those junior death eaters" Said Sirius

"Please for harry forget your differences" pleaded Lily. Severus and Sirius looked at harry and each other and came to a truce that they will be neutral when in presence of harry and lily and will not talk to each other when they are outside.

James and Remus were talking to each other about the ritual when this was taking place after they are done with the plans they started preparing the ritual. Few hours later Dorea and Charles came back. Dorea left Susan sleeping in the Harry's crib to help with ritual.

At midnight they started the ritual while placing the sleeping harry in a pentagon of runes which are drawn using lily's blood and mixture of unicorn blood, phoenix tears and runic chalk. They socked the different ingredients in potions and connecting the magically charged gems to power the runes and started chanting.

"_**I hereby ask; the five elements to accept this contract to protect this innocent by using this sacrifice. I hereby beg; the spirits of light and darkness to provide their blessings to this child by consuming this power. I hereby request; all that is pure to protect this being from all evil" **_when the chanting was going on the runes are powered and the elements fire, water, air, earth and lightning come forth and consume the magic in the blood. Both lily and harry started to cry in pain when the greys blood and family magic was being removed from them as payment to the elements. The spirits of both light and darkness consume the power in the gems destroying them and the pure healing and clean energy from unicorn blood, phoenix tears are being absorbed into harry along with the power of blessing of protection from the light and dark spirits that protect from all magical beings. The elements after consuming the blood sacrifice leave a portion of themselves in the circle and leave.

When Lily lost conscious James, Sirius, Charles, Severus and Dorea use their wands to connect to the pieces left by the elements to connect them using the artifacts that binds the powers of elements to objects, these artifacts are used to bind magically created elements to objects but by using these to bind true elements even though there pieces 0.0001 percent of the power of the respective elements to 5 Mithril rings the artifacts were destroyed. When these priceless artifacts were destroyed Remus who was waiting in a barrier enclosed circle to not let his curse affect the ritual cast a strong shield charm using all his power to not let anyone hurt.

Once the binding was done the rings were placed in a box to enchant them with many protection spells after they recover from the magical fatigue. Remus cast an **Ennervate **on Lily after she woke up she used pepper up potion and started checking harry along with Dorea for any complications.

After using many diagnostic spells Dorea said" I think the ritual worked tomorrow when we wake up we have to go to the goblins to do a inheritance and ability tests to know what affects by removing Grey family magic. We also need to pay them to enchant the rings and bind them to harry using his blood so it can only be used by the family."

Seeing everyone is tired they accepted and went to bed. The next day only the potters went to the Goblins as it was family matter and asked for the account manager of potters Rigaxe. Once they reached his office the Goblin who was showing to the manager office knocked the door that shows potter, Greys, abbots and bones.

They here a gruff voice say something in Gobbledygook. When they enter there is an old goblin sitting in a Spartan office with weapons displayed around the room. The goblin sees them and says" I see the foolish ones are here do you know you have spent more money in the last few years than last 400 year from potter, grey, abbots and Bones and they are big spenders you have lost spent 70 percent of your vaults . You were the richest family in the Europe now you have only enough money to last next 12 years of just maintenance of your various properties. You won't be able to do anything else as your business in the magical world was destroyed by the death eaters and you will lose me as your account manager after using goblins enchantments on the rings and tests. Do you still want to do it?"

The potters accept this as they already know this but this is just formality so they say yes. The goblin takes a bowl with potion and asks for 7 drops of blood from the boy. After mixing the blood in the potion the goblin takes a thick long yellow parchment.

Rigaxe says" this is a 500 year old parchment this potion used the goblin magic that has been applied on the bowl and identify any and all known magical talents and his inheritance".

Once he drops the potion onto the parchment letters start appearing on it. He gives the abilities and talents portion of the parchment which can't be read other than by the family head or the test recipient. Charles takes the parchments and reads it aloud

**Harold James Potter **

**Abilities: Mage sense, battle mage, blood mage(lost), Dark arts(lost), Runes(lost), Charms(lost), Transfiguration(lost), Elemental magic(lost), healing touch, Mind magic, Illusions(lost), alchemy(lost)**

**Inheritance test**

**Harold James Potter Grey bones**

**Father: James Charles Potter**

**Mother: Lilian Aria Potter nee Grey **

**Heir Apparent of origin house of Grey**

**Heir Presumptive of noble house of Bones**

"What does this lost means and why is he heir bones ,he should be heir apparent of potter and not in line for bones as they have daughter and what are those abilities I didn't hear about mage sense and healing touch" asked James

The goblin calmly explains lost means that ritual took all these abilities which cannot be trained as they were tied to his magic. He says harry would have been very powerful with all these gifts but due to the ritual he can only use mind magic, healing touch is using his magic to heal others instead of using spells to cause effect of healing the difference is healing spells use both magic from caster and the patient but healing touch is just caster using their magic along with natural magic like druids of old to heal any living being.

Mage sense is having ability to sense magic from all his senses. He can see magic unlike mage sight which allows user only to see magic this allows seeing, sensing, tasting, feeling and hearing magic. This allows for him to easily make a potion, sense magical poisons as non-magical poison will not work on any magical beings, sense spells and learn alchemy but it is also dangerous when they are young as kinds go crazy sensing different magic which their mind can't handle.

The reason harry is not heir to potter is because Charles is still the Lord potter and James is the Heir Apparent and the last heir apparent of bones is Amelia and she is now Lady Bones and did not name Susan as her heir therefore harry is the Heir for bones until lady bones names her heir.

"Lily what should we do he can't use any magic spells because of the ritual and he can't protect himself in the future as all DADA uses charms, transfiguration and wards use runes" Panicked James

"Don't worry James once he put on the rings he can use elemental magic which can be used in many different ways. You know normal people can only use 1 element or 2 elements if they are powerful but harry can use all 5 and he will be very powerful so don't worry" Said Lily.

Rigaxe takes the rings and power a rune on the table. A goblin comes inside the office and Rigaxe barks something and after few minutes the goblin come back with few elderly goblins as they see the rings their eyes light up and start asking different questions.

After bonding the rings to harry they leave the bank to talk to Amelia the Lady bones. Once they meet her they let her know of the problem and Amelia thanks them for the information and say she will change as soon as she can.

The first few weeks after the ritual harry starts crying whenever someone uses magic near him. The potters decide they will give him the rings when he is 9 years old to start training until then it will be safe in the potter vault.

On Halloween when they were having dinner they see a phoenix Patronus with Albus voice saying" The dark lord attacked the Longbottom's manor where both Frank and Alice are dead and the dark lord was destroyed by Neville."

James asks his Father and mother to come with him to Longbottom manor and ask Lily to take care of harry. When they reach there they see both Frank and Alice were dead and Frank's mother was holding Neville tightly and not letting anyone near him.

Augusta Longbottom sees her friend Dorea and starts crying when Dorea ask for Neville to be seen by healers she starts getting back her emotion into control and gives Neville to Dorea who starts using diagnostic charms to see what happened to Neville.

The next day the Daily prophet prints Neville Longbottom the boy who lived saves everyone by destroying the dark lord and peter Pettigrew was arrested for betraying them.

After few weeks everything was going well the death eaters were being captures every day and the attacks of dark forces reduced to none. All the death eaters were given a trial by using truth potion but only low level and mid-level death eaters were captured who don't know the identity of the inner circle.

The potters and friends were again started going back to their normal life. The potters start working hard to not lose their family holdings. The potters didn't regret doing the ritual but now they don't need it lily and James wanted have more children but after trying for first 2 years they knew couldn't have more children because of the ritual.

When harry turned 4 years he started reading people minds so they had to start his training in magic as he lost many of his talents he started developing the ones he have early. Everything changed once Albus called for order meeting before harry 5th birthday on 1985.

Chapter 2: Early years

On July 22, 1985 Albus Dumbledore called an order of phoenix gathering. Once the meeting was called Albus started saying that Lord Voldemort is not dead and has been sighted at Albania. Everyone started panicking and shouting but Albus sends a big bang from his wand and says he does not have a body and not to share this news as this may lead to the free death eaters to notice it.

Once the meeting is done the potters, Tonks, Amelia, Sirius, Remus, and Severus have a meeting and starts making plans to prepare themselves, harry, Nymphadora and Susan. After this meeting Lily again starts obsessing to protect harry but James said they made every preparation and not to worry about harry protection. They didn't realize this but Lily started losing her sanity for losing her family magic from her body at the ritual.

She ignores James and again starts studying rituals and different magic around the world. The potters get back their business back on track and James starts working in the ministry in international relations.

Lily who while travelling with James doing research as spell creator started collecting information to protect her son while harry us along with other kids were getting homeschooled. On Halloween 1987 when harry is 7 years old Lily prepared a ritual to give him all her talents as harry lost his but since harry was protected by the sprits and elements the ritual which will harm his mind backfired and started killing Lily. Lily who noticed this started to send her knowledge into Harry's mind so harry can finish the ritual while Harry saw his mother die in front of him and with his mage sense and mind magic his brain started absorbed everything and started losing his mind. The protection sensed the danger to the host and started absorbing Lily magic into Harry's magic and placed a block on Lily's knowledge and magic.

Charles with Dorea who were at bones manor noticed the wards at potter manor reported the accident to him. He immediately floo called James at ministry and went to the manor. What he saw at the manor shocked him Harry was glowing in different colors and Lily was on the floor dead.

When James reached home he saw his wife dead and after the funeral he started working more to forget his pain. Whenever he sees harry he remembers Lily than he started avoiding his son. Harry started learning many things from his grandparents and godfathers.

Harry started noticing his father was avoiding him and started getting rebellious to get his attention. On August 1989 harry ran away from home to get his father to find him. When he was walking suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and he lost conscious.

When he woke up he saw lots of people around him who were chanting He noticed he was in a circle and there was a silver cup next to him which was giving him a headache.

The people around him were death eaters who avoided the prison. When Lucius Malfoy saw the potter child he kidnapped him and called his friends to put him as bait for both black and potter. Severus who also got the call notified the order of this.

The plan changed when Bellatrix Lestrange nee black remembered her lord a cup to protect it with her life. Being a black she knew it was horcrux and she researched how to revive her lord. She thought if using him as a sacrifice and resurrecting the dark lord into the child's body will perfect.

Severus who saw this knew it a very dark ritual and will not work against Harry's protection. The reason they were able to kidnap him was because they didn't try to kill him or harm if they tried to harm him the sprits would have killed them.

Once they started the ritual to allow the soul piece into the boy than it would be perfect using all their resources they started the ritual when the ritual was almost at its completion the protection noticed the ill intent of the ritual and attacked. It killed the all Johann Wilkes, Abraxas Malfoy, Igor karkroff, Michael Rosier, Orion Lestrange and the Carrow twins the 7 people who activated the ritual were killed but the spirit of the dark lord even though it's a small piece its very powerful and it's been subjected many dark and grey rituals so it noticed failure of the ritual but used the connection of the dark marks of the 7 wizards to use their sacrifice as a catalyst 7 being magically powerful number tried to possess the boy but the protection even though powerful cannot fully fight against the possession. The dark lord possessed him partially and started fighting against the protection using magic from the dark marks around him. Normally he would not be able to use so much magic as he the human body can't handle so much power but now as he a soul he started to try possess him completely.

Suddenly he heard phoenix song which started to affect his dark soul and suddenly the order of the phoenix along with Aurors arrived. They quickly tried to capture everyone but few still managed to get away. Albus Dumbledore noticed the possession attempt and started using his magic to try and banish him but wild magic of the ritual started to interfere with his spell. Seeing he has no choice he used Legilimency to banish him from inside while both light lord and dark lord were fighting in the child's mind they did not notice a woman whose magic was trapped into the boy.

Even though Lily potter was insane she is a genius and loved her son more than anything her magic also took upon these feelings of love and care along with his talents in mind magic used her magic along with protection to fight and destroy who were in her son's mind.

The attack supervised both fighters and caught them off guard. Lily's magic along with protection ward tried to destroy both fighters seeing this Albus using all his experience of 150 years release a burst of magic towards the dark soul and left the boy's mind. The dark lord seeing this tried to protect himself from the burst underestimated the child's protection which managed to destroy the dark lord's soul piece.

The protection ward was almost destroyed by fighting against two power giants, sensing this lily's magic absorbed all the magic available i.e., the dark lord's magic, Albus magic and herself merged with Harry's. The dark lord's soul contains lots of magic and 50 years of memories. Albus magic contains all of his 150 years' worth of experience but not actual memories. The last bits of magic left from protection used it clean and pure properties cleaned everything and blocked all this into the corner of Harry's mind.

James and his parents took harry to the healer as soon as they reached him. James saw his son who was on the verge of dying remembered all of his memories along with Lily. He thought he could not survive without last piece of his wife and their love. When the healers done with their test they said he has magical exhaustion and he will be fine once he get plenty of rest and potions.

Albus also checked harry for any dark taint but all his tests came back negative since he doesn't know about rituals done to both harry and Neville he thought love conquered the dark lord.

Harry woke up couple of days later and had to stay in the bed for 2 weeks before going home. The potters were very happy he is safe but they started training him harshly as punishment for running away although James felt guilty for ignoring his son his mother said harry still need to be punished for his mistakes.

Life started going normally harry got his five element rings which had protection, shield and invisibility along with poisons, curses, jinxes and potions detection spells. He Occlumency trains reached a level where they can't teach him anything other than attacking his defenses.

When he reached 10 years old his grandparents were getting old and weak. The war took tool on them and losing their parents, siblings and family left a mark on them. So as they were relaxing their final days by travelling the world harry tagged along with leaving his father.

Charles and Dorea were always been to many places in Europe along with harry so they decided to travel to the rest of the world the whole year than enjoy the rest of their days when Harry's in Hogwarts at their friends place in France. They first travelled to Africa to see many magical animals and plants. Harry's magical sense helped to learn and find a lot of things in Africa. They travelled in safari and travelled the tombs of Egypt. Although he was on a vacation his grandmother made sure make harry study and train his magic.

After Africa they went to Asia first they went to china and visited many places. Although china had lots of culture all the magic users were killed in wars and the remaining users are hostile to outsiders so they did not spend much time in china. The next place was japan there he learned that different countries have different specialties like Egypt for runes and wards, china for war mages known as chi fighters who guard their secrets very jealously. Japan is famous for divination and charms. He got different books that help him to focus his mind magic skills to develop scurrying and divination skills.

Then they heard India was famous for mind magic like meditation and shamans. When in India his grandparents tried to find help to learn more about mind magic but when a very elderly saint who saw them told him to go to Tibet where the helpful monks can help beginners like him. Harry was offended like all kids his age that has huge ego and said he is an expert in mind magic. The sage didn't even look at he just destroyed all his mind defenses and said if I can't even see a block placed in my mind than I am beginner. He took me into my mind without any effort and showed my mind was sloppy and messy. He said that you are still young and impulsive try to slow down and learn everything not just the parts he needed.

Charles saw this and didn't help his grandson as he needs to learn humility. After getting humiliated he vowed to come back and show him he is better than him. Charles took to Tibet even though harry didn't want to admit he lost he still learned when the monks helped them to learn complex mind magic.

After staying with the monks for 2 months they went to America there he saw many different things finally they returned to England when harry received Hogwarts letter. Charles gave his position as lord to James and harry took his position as Heir potter. When they went to meet Rigaxe to set up a trust account to harry to let him learn managing money, the goblin when saw harry was startled and asked what happened to him.

The potters didn't understand and asked what wrong with harry. Seeing that they don't know anything the goblin said Harry's magic feels different. They did the abilities test again and found Harry gained all his talents other than illusions blood magic and dark arts. Although he can use some of his talents he can never gain mastery in charms, transfiguration and elemental magic. He said he also gained talent in paselmagic & elemental magic from dark lord, runes & charms from his mother and transfiguration & alchemy from Dumbledore. He didn't know how he can sense different magic from harry but he warned him he will have very hard time controlling that magic and making it his. He also will never gain complete control on his magic if he doesn't master make all of that magic to his which would take few decades of continuous training.

Harry and the others were happy although he could not be very good in wand magic he can use it now. Harry got a 12 inches unicorn tail hair along with griffon feather which is good for healing and wards but still works for others normally.

Harry starts reading his books after doing his morning Occlumency training he started getting déjà vu feeling when he started reading his material. After few days he started knowing stuff he didn't remember reading so he started searching his mind to see what wrong. Unlike his first time where he just dumped all his memories into a box he started going through all of them after few days he started noticing getting few extra books in his mind library at first he thought its dark lord memories but they were just knowledge.

His friends Susan and Hannah along with Neville visited him and he forgot about all his problems and just had fun.

**Chapter 3: year 1**

Harry along with his friends was travelling in Hogwarts express the last few weeks were spent with his family. He didn't understand but he started getting weird feeling with Susan and a girl I met while searching for my friends. Susan bones was a beautiful, shy red head who is a empath she can read peoples feeling and she is only comfortable only me touching her as her Occlumency shields only protect her from others feeling when she is not touching them and my mind magic stops sending my feeling to her.

I learned lot of elemental magic by using the rings as foci when I started at age 9.I can create fireballs size of a cricket ball, I can create water from air vapor and create a wind wall. Earth and lightning were very hard I can only create sparks and move a small rock. Now I can use fire, wind and water as extensions of myself I can create ice using water and wind. I can create powerful fire that is stronger than ordinary fir by combining air and fire. I can create earth walls and use lightning bolt. I can only use elemental magic for only 10 mins after that I get very tired. My dad said I need to be at least 16 years old to fully use my gifts as they require lot of energy which my young body can't provide.

The girl I started noticing name was Daphne Greengrass at sorting. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and Susan was sorted into Hufflepuff. When it was my turn to get sorted I begged the hat to put me in Ravenclaw as I am already friends with Susan. After sorting there were some warning from headmaster to avoid 3rd floor and some other boring things? Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor.

The whole year was boring as I unlocked more and more knowledge from my mind block other than Neville getting into trouble and saving some girl the whole year was quite. I was more interested in learning about Susan and Daphne. After 6 months of struggling Daphne become my friend and I learnt what puberty means. I was having many conflicting thoughts about my friends Susan and Daphne. So I talked to my uncle Remus and Uncle Severus who were responsible unlike my dad and godfather. They gave me the talk which was very embarrassing. By the end of the year I unlocked all my memories but it was very vast amounts of knowledge I noticed I got my mother's and tom's knowledge I didn't get much knowledge from Headmaster but I got feeling like instincts and experiences to improve my control and knowledge of magic.

Due to protection magic all memories were destroyed as they were foreign to Harry's mind but he got their knowledge and talents as part of Lily's attempted ritual. By the end of the year I was in my third year syllabus and go my control to 1 year student. When I started school I had to spend 10 times more effort to control my magic now I only spend 5 times more effort. When I was going through all my memories I noticed I never thanked for all the help lot of people prided me.

I wanted to thank my family and teachers all that helped me. When I got out of school to summer vacation I thanked my family and asked them to take me to India to meet the elder again. Seeing my determined face my grandfather traveled with me to meet the elder. When we reached the elder's house, The sage without even looking at me said" good you learned humility and more about yourself now it's time ti learn about your body and mind" After saying that for the whole summer I got trained by mind and body magic.

After the summer training I learnt everything about myself but I was still a novice compared to the sage. The elder said his job was done he is leaving the world and said once the time is right I have to leave this world. I didn't understand him but said I will be ready before leaving he told me to listen and help the moon child and left.

Chapter 4: year 2

The year started with me meeting both Daphne and Susan who were mad I didn't visit them I told them about my training and the warning of the sage. I noticed they got more beautiful and started to blossom into women. When we reached Hogwarts I noticed Neville was not in the express. I felt guilty ignoring my best friend last year for Daphne and didn't even help him when he was saving something from 3rd floor.

I started talking to Neville and learnt some house elf is causing him trouble to help him and as an apology for ignoring him I said I will find out what the elf wants. I started studying wards to catch the elf targeting Neville. I spent my free time with both Susan and Daphne. When Neville was spoke parseltongue I helped him to learn paselmagic. When people started getting petrified I started investigating along with Neville's friend Herminie Granger. I also helped a strange girl who being bullied but before knowing who she was I was petrified. After 2 months I was healed while the other were still petrified seeing my healing talent Healer Pompey started teaching me healing. When a first year girl taken to chamber of secrets I along with Neville went to chambers and fought with Tom riddle. When I saw Tom I knew by using my magic sense that diary was his connection. I also noticed him stealing the girl Ginny Weasley magic. Using elemental magic I tried to destroy it but the protection on it knocked me out. When I woke up I was in the hospital, Susan and Daphne were waiting for me.

When they saw me they both slapped me a kissed me on my lips and said he is their boyfriend and he will listen ti them. As any manly and brave guy I whimpered and said yes dears. Both of them smiled and said together" good we trained you well".

The summer of that year I spent lot of time with my girlfriends for the first month but when my grandfather said his friend was dying and I need to visit him along with my grandparents. We went France than I met the famous Flamels. They destroyed their sorcerer stone and they were dying of old age. They were old friends of my grandparent when my grandmother was working as unspeakable. When Nicolas Flamel noticed I had talent in alchemy he gave me books and started teaching me basics of alchemy. While studying alchemy he also noticed my other talents in runes and wards. Along with vast knowledge of Flamels I learnt many things I spent the 2 months with them. The amount of knowledge and wisdom they had was endless. Finally they gave me few books which were very important and said to develop my skills using them as guides.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 5: Year 3**

**I do not own harry potter & all characters, scenes and locations are fictional.**

**Bold****: ****Thinking or spells "Expecto Patronum"**

_**Italic**__**: magical language like parseltongue or talking to familiars "Hedwig, will you please be my familiar" **_

**Note: I am changing some things in harry potter like names, relations and some other things. Please help me with constructive reviews as this is my first story, flamers will be ignored. I also will not concentrate on BWL Neville this is just something about Harry before he goes to Zero's world. I also will concentrate on Harry and Cattleya & Tiffania.**

Harry woke up early in the morning and started doing his Occlumency exercises. After leaving France he went to Diagon ally to get his 3rd year textbooks while walking through he felt something powerful at a junk store. Normally he always keep his mage sense controlled but after getting petrified last year by being carless not sensing a powerful basilisk he started keeping just his mage sense active instead of turning off all my mage senses.

He went into the shop and looking around the shop is an antique and junk shop there was a young bored looking guy reading book who didn't even notice me. As Harry was browsing through the store he felt the strong magical pulse again. By using mage sight along with other senses found a small case that looks very old and worn out.

It doesn't have any symbols and it looks like it had a house crest in the past but now it was just worn out. Harry thought" It looks like a powerful ward or protection. I better make sure it for sale and buy it."

He talked to the store attendant who saw the case and said it used to be some old warlock's tobacco case; it is 4 Knuts it has been there since my grandfather was a child. After buying the case he went home using the Floo along with Remus who came along as chaperone.

The last week before school was spent going through the extra knowledge from the new books in his mindscape library. He forgot about the box when got back home and will not remember it for few years. When he was packing for the school he heard his father call him to come to his study.

Harry went into his father's study. His father was taking with Sirius and Remus when they notice him he says" Come on, sit down harry I need to tell you something. I have just heard from Amelia bones head of DMLE say that Peter Pettigrew escaped when he heard about Neville fighting the dark lord. Albus and the order were able to keep information about dork lord secret all these years but last year because you were petrified the ministry and DMLE got involved and found out about dark lord".

The current minister Bartemius Crouch Senior started preparing the Aurors force and hit wizards to get ready for war but the remaining death eaters and supporters started fighting him in the Wizengamot for the reason when he revealed it along with the unspeakable finding that the dark lord was alive it spread panic and was in the papers.

James warns harry to be very careful as times will get more dangerous and bad he said" Remus will teach you dueling this as he is working as DADA professor and I don't like this but ask Snape to also teach you as he has defense mastery and expert in dark arts"

After acknowledging his consent he went to his room. His plan for this year was to go through all the new books in his mind along with books he got around the world while spending time with his girlfriends. Now he has to start preparing for the war as he still remembers his mother's death and his kidnap. Harry didn't notice this but slowly he was getting matured very fast than his peers having knowledge, instincts and experience of 3 very powerful magic users. Normally he would have lost his identity by having so much knowledge of different people but thanks to his mother and his mind magic along with the help of the Indian elder who removed all foreign taints from his find and just left the raw knowledge in the form of books.

The year started along nicely and there were no Demontors searching the train instead they have Aurors in the train as security. At the opening feast the headmaster reminds them of all rules and notifies them of Auror patrols around the school and Hogsmeade village for security.

Harry notices the girl he saved last year getting bullied again and talks to his head of the house and takes her under his wing. The next day when he was talking to his girlfriends she comes to him and says" The nargels stopped bothering me and will you teach me how to play with billebong boberings"

It took harry some time to understand nargels are her bullies but he did not understand what the other thing bileb something was and ask her what it was. After 30 minutes of explanation I understood she wants of learn about sprits. I promise her I will get her some books but can't teach her as he is not an expert.

I tried to read her mind and found her head was a complete mess. Just looking inside was giving harry a headache. The remaining year until Christmas he helped Luna after finding out she has a unique kind of mage sight that lets her see spirits of the world. As she didn't have training to block out the harmful effects of outside magic harry with Susan's help taught mind arts to protect her mind.

Harry along with Susan and Daphne had to reveal our secret relationship to their parents as Lord Damien Greengrass was planning to form a betrothal contract. James along with Damien and Amelia had few meeting and formed a betrothal contracts to Harry with Susan and Daphne.

Harry is heir to both potter and grey houses but bones is only a noble house and the ancient house of grey lost its family magic to became a origin house which means it's a new house. So bones family will be combined to potter with the possibility to separate if harried and Susan had more than 2 kids. The grey family will be absorbed into Ancient and noble house of Greengrass with Harry and Daphne's child being heir apparent.

When they came back to school many boys were jealous of harry the ice queen of Hogwarts and most beautiful girl of Hufflepuff. Harry took all this in stride. He increased his training along with his girlfriends to prepare for war. By the end of the year nothing went wrong and harry absorbed all the knowledge in his mind along with getting his magic control to Newts level.

He started getting little intimate with his girlfriends like holding hands and small kisses but he felt the girls were very young to get more intimate. While having these thoughts he noticed all year he was comfortable talking to the uncles than people his age.

When he also noticed he never ask for help from anyone he have been acting like an adult and working by himself. He went through his mindscape and learned his mindset is a couple if decade of older.

By the summer of 4th year harry managed to learn dueling, wards, healing and alchemy. He also used his mage sense to find hidden rooms and passages in the school. When he was checking the chamber of secrets he noticed a wall with powerful wards. He tried to break them but he did not have any training in cruse breaking. He decided to learn curse breaking to get into the secret chambers of Slytherin.

**Chapter 6: War**

The next two years were harry learned curse breaking and broke into the secret chambers there he found paselmagic. He found true paselmagic can only be used a wards and healing but dark lord Slytherin grandson of Lord Salazar Slytherin who performed dark ritual using snakes to turn into a magical language. Paselmagic can be learned by anyone who was blessed by Spirits as it is a kind of nature magic.

Barty crouch Jr son of the minister Crouch who was teaching in 4th year used Neville's blood to revival of dark lord at the end of 4th year. He came back next year as teacher again to do the dark lord's bidding. Nobody knew the dark lord's return until the end of harry 5th year when the ministry was attacked to get the prophecy but it was stopped by the order when Neville saw visions of dark lord.

The 6th year harry was very busy preparing for war. He was more interested in saving his family and friends than the people. He also started helping Neville who is a earth elemental, he created many types of protection and healing potion with help of his uncle Severus to help the order by the time of Harry's 7th year the war was going full front in the whole Europe and harry learned he was not as powerful as he thought.

Harry's family protected his from the worst of the war but losing to an inner circle member Bellatrix opened his eyes and he trained very hard to get powerful. By the time Neville destroyed the dark lord harry killed all the inner circle members as revenge for killing Amelia bones and his grandparents at bones manor. His relationship with Susan and Daphne progressed very close but they never got intimate Harry's mindset always made it look to them as children while he was adult, He told them all his secrets and made a prime he will be ready when they are married.

When Harry turned 18years old 6 months after the defeat of dark forces he got married to Susan and Daphne. Harry started working as Healer at St Mungos along with Susan who worked as mind healer using her empathy, Daphne worked as potion and spell researcher.

At age 19 harry had his first child a son Edward Harold Potter with Susan and 6 months later a daughter Lilian Daphne Greengrass potter, 15 months one more son Charles Sirius Bones potter with Susan along with twins James Neville Greengrass potter and Damion Severus Grey Greengrass potter.

Harry who was the healer for his wives noticed Daphne and Susan can't have any more kids safely. One weekend when his wives and kids were at Greengrass manor he started going through all his old stuff to find Flamels books he found the case he bought at the junk shop. He started used his knowledge in curse breaking and opened it. He sound a small crystal inside it when he used his mage sense he felt only void nothing else. His instincts says it powerful but he was only feeling void than the wards notified his father along with his wives and kids are home. He left the crystal on his desk and went to meet them.

When he reached the main hall to meet them he suddenly felt very powerful magic similar to portkey from the crystal started pulsing than he clearly heard a small girl's voice. He couldn't understand what was happening but suddenly he along with his family manor disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 7: The potters and The Zero**

**I do not own harry potter & all characters, scenes and locations are fictional.**

**Bold****: Thinking or spells "Expecto Patronum"**

_**Italic**__**: magical language like parseltongue or talking to familiars "Hedwig, will you please be my familiar" **_

**A/N: I will not be focusing on the main events like Saito and Louise but side characters. Also the potters won't be able to go back as instead a moving to different planets they jumped to different universe. **

**Story Start.**

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière started her day waking up early. She finished all her morning rituals and prepared for the day,

She started thinking" Today's the day I will prove myself to everybody I have found an ancient summoning ritual. I will summon the most beautiful, powerful and majestic familiar than everybody will acknowledge me".

She was terrified to fail and go back home to become a normal nobleman's trophy wife. She is a Vallière and she will not be ordinary, that is the reason she searched the library very hard and did months of research to find the perfect ritual. She didn't know that the ritual she was going to use is not a familiar ritual but a teleportation spell created by the Brimir. Brimir wanted to find a transportation spell using crystals to travel easily, but during the experiment he used too much power and got transported to Earth which was later found by merlin who studied it and invented apparition and portkey as there was no void magic in the world.

Merlin knew it was powerful and if he destroyed it, the explosion will cause big damage so he sealed it into his tobacco box which was gifted to him by the king. It was coincidence or fate it reached harry when the wards placed on the box gotten weaker after 2000 years by merlin.

Professor Colbert has asked" Alright everyone as I have said yesterday in class, point your wand towards the circle and summon your familiar" One after the other students started summoning their familiars. Finally Louise come forth and starts her spell.

"_**I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, using my magic as a beacon to summon you to me, come forth" Just**_ when finishes the spell nothing happens but professor Colbert said" Miss. Vallière that is not the spell to summon familiar you must have made a mistake by being nervous please do it again," Everybody started laughing and started calling her Zero the Louise.

Professor said quiet and asked Louise to cast the spell" _**I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar" **_an explosion takes place everyone see a person.

A fiery redhead suddenly says "look the zero summoned a commoner, that a good match for you Louise" everybody starts laughing.

Louise asks to cast a spell again but the Professor said it's forbidden and finish the contract or she will be failed. She turns to the person who recovered from concession and starts talking in gibberish. Seeing this she says "Great, not only I summoned a plebian, I summoned a savage be thankful you dog it's your lucky to be kissed by a noble like me" She points her wand at him and says "_**My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar". **_And kisses him just when it she stopped kissing him they heard big explosion and see a huge manor appear in front of them.

Everybody starts panicking but the professor calms them and say to stay behind him just as he was about to go close he heard a scream of pain from the person summoned by Miss. Vallière. He goes there and sees him just passed out from the marking of familiar runes.

**Harry's Pov**:

At the same time when the explosion of power happened harry cast complex spells and wards to protect himself and his family. The manor is on war time wards and it had so many protections it very hard to come in without permission. Acting fast he used his mage sense and noticed the portkey like magic is transporting the whole manor along everything inside the wards.

When the magic stopped he suddenly felt all the wards break down from overload of magic and felt lots of powerful magic user outside the house. During the war many places were attacked along with Diagon ally and Gringotts so he along with his father placed all their properties and possession in their manor vault. He summons the Elves to watch the kids and bring his battle gear. He asks his wives to go to the ward room to reactive the backup ward stone and goes out with his father.

When you go out with a magical sword which he used to fight vampires and werewolves along with his wands, rings and dragon hide armor he sees a powerful adult wizard looking over a kid and many other kids around. He deduces it as a school and people talking in a mix language of ancient French, German and Greek. He asks his father to watch his back and casts a powerful ward around manor temporarily to give time for the wards to recover.

**Colbert Pov****:**

He noticed the runes around the boy's hand were different but he suddenly felt a huge amount of magic from behind. His battle instincts took over and turn around in battle stance. He sees a young noble ready to go to battle with another older gentleman behind him. He starts feeling the huge magic discharge and feels there are only protection wards so he lowers his staff and said "Greeting, I am professor Colbert of Tristain Academy of Magic and may I know whom I am addressing to"

**Normal Pov**:

Harry sees the person go to battle stance by feeling the ward I created but sensing no ill intent from him he stays quiet. He thought "Hmmm, This person is very strong and experienced he can feel magic and sense my intentions"

When Harry hears Colbert formal greetings it took him a minute to understand him. Harry replies "Hello, I am Harold James Potter Grey Bones, Heir apparent of ancient and noble house of Potter, Lord of the Noble house of Bones and house of grey and this is my Lord and Father Lord James Charles Potter Lord of the ancient and noble house of potter and Minister of the foreign relations of the magical England." slowly in broken Halkeginia.

Harry never heard of this school so asked Colbert "I also don't speak your language so can I please cast a translation magic so we can talk more easily and clearly" Colbert was surprised by this but just nods his head a confirmation.

As the magic wash over him Colbert thought "They are Nobles and from their attire very powerful and experienced" he slowly says "Can you please tell me where you are from and how you got it"

Harry starts explaining he is from magical England on the continent of Europe and when he was examining a magical artifact he heard a girl's voice and the artifact transported their manor here. Seeing this Colbert put together that the first spell Miss. Vallière cast is responsible for this and how to save her for kidnapping such a powerful nobles. He explains the sacred Familiar ritual and an accident must have happened.

Colbert requests them to meet the headmaster Osmond and talk to him to help get back to their country. He also said he will contact Miss. Vallière's Lord and the royal court to let them know of this attack on their family and breach in etiquette.

James Suddenly says " We will meet anyone here on the neutral ground as this is a school but please keep in mind my son's wives and children are in the manor any attack will be dealt swiftly and all intruders will be killed" Harry asks if he can see the boy on the floor as he is a healer.

The students seeing their professor talking to a man who is clearly speaking in different language but they can still understand him. When Louise heard that she was responsible of the kidnap of a Noble family she paled from fright. When professor asks to give permission to heal her familiar she just nods.

When Harry heard familiar he stops for a second and narrows his eyes but he kept quiet to not disturb their ceasefire. When he was performing diagnostic spells, he suddenly stops and turns to the girl with hostile intent and rudely address her "Girl, how dare you use a slave bond on a human and turn him to a familiar. It's even worse you used a non-magical person, your magic is slowly overriding him with compulsions and adding magic to his body but he is not born with magic so his life force is being used to create magical channels in his body"

Professor Colbert seeing this said "I am sorry but I do not understand, I thought she just made a contract with him. Can you please don't harm her and explain it to me as it is my fault?"

Harry than explains magical channels present in every magical person to channel magic around the body to keep them safe but when magic he entered into non magical person it harms them as they don't have channels. He also explains she is turning the boy into slave which is a crime.

Professor Colbert doesn't know any of these theories and rules started explaining the Halkeginia's social structure. He asked all students to leave to their dorms and asks them if they can join in his manor for discussion. He asked Miss. Tabitha to inform the headmaster of this situation and ask him to join them.

When they leave inside to the manor Kirche a beautiful red haired girl worriedly says "Damn Louise you really messed up this time, contact your parents before they contact them to avoid problems"

Louise who was horror stuck suddenly yells "Why do you care Zerbst and you always make fun of me".

Kirche says "Hey I make fun of you but I don't hate you and I don't want you to be in bigger trouble than you are now".

Guiche a blond boy suddenly says "Hey he took your familiar with him into the manor, what will you do zero?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own harry potter & all characters, scenes and locations are fictional.**

**Bold****: Thinking or spells "Expecto Patronum"**

_**Italic**__**: magical language like parseltongue or talking to familiars "Hedwig, will you please be my familiar" **_

**A/N: Harry will not be super strong or something he is on the level of a square class wizard but his experience is limited as he didn't fight in wars like Colbert the flame snake or Heavy wind Karin. I am sorry I can't explain some details like individual scenes or character so please search them on google if you want their picture or bio.**

**Chapter 8 Potters in Tristain**

"I See, Thank you Ms. Tabatha" says a Very old man with white long hair and beard. When she left his eyes suddenly sharpens and asks "Chuchu did you see it, what is it" a mouse comes from under the table and makes some noises.

"Wonderful she is wearing blue color panties, but I think white suits her better" he giggles when a book flew at him and hit on his face by a beautiful green haired woman.

"Stop trying to peek on women you old geezer" Says Longueville.

"Ms. Longueville I am your employer you should not hit me" says Old man Osmond. His secretary asks him not to distract her by acting angry.

At the same time Louise was worried what will happened to her. She is scared but will not hide from her punishment as a proper noble. She goes to her room and writes a letter to her Father Duke de La Vallière and her mother Karin Desiree. She knew her mother's rule of steel and the trouble and shame she caused her family but she will not hide.

In potter's manor Harry asked Jean Colbert to wait in the sitting room with his father while he will place the boy in the Healing wing and invite his Ladies for introduction. He warns that there are protection spells all around the house and if they sense ill intent or harm on them he will be killed.

Leaving the room he goes to the family wing and relay everything to his wives. He knew he was not very well educated in planning. He was more into research and fighting than planning his wife Daphne is very well versed in politics and strategy.

"I have come to conclusion we are not in our world, at first I thought we came back in time but after reading the student minds I saw two moons and open your minds so I can give you this information" says Harry

"Dear, have you tried reading the Professor to get more accurate information?" asking Daphne after absorbing everything as she knew harry developed a rule to read people's intentions and minds in hostile situation.

"No, I could get his surface intentions but he mind is very organized and protected he would have noticed it" says Harry.

Susan who was calm suddenly says "we need to know if we can get back people will be worried about us. We also need to make sure everything is fine with wards and manor".

After talking and some planning they will decide after getting full information. Daphne asked Harry to check wards while they prepare the main hall for guests and get the kids from their rooms.

James was asking Colbert different things to get a grip on social and political scene of the country and continent. James was already given information by Harry when the Professor was busy gawking moving portraits and different magical artifacts.

When harry was checking wards he felt different types of magical presence outside approaching the manor. He spends a message to his father with an elf and asks him to invite the guests to the main visitor's hall.

When harry reached the hall he heard several voices when he entered the hall he saw Colbert asking questions about house elves, Daphne was socializing with an old man who he assumed he headmaster. Susan was talking kindly to the pink haired young lady who summoned us here and the kids were in playing while the elves were watching them.

When the old man saw him he introduces himself as Osmond and wants to talk to Lord James to compromise and solve the problem.

James even though was not as powerful as his son was very well versed in politics so they talked for few hours in my father's study while I talked to Colbert while trying to avoid the girl.

The guest left while taking the boy as it's against the law to takes other noble's familiar. James explains that the manor and which is surrounded by walls is considered as their land for now as long as they don't attack anyone other than defense.

The Headmaster said the crown will send a representative within few days and the Duke Vallière will be present at the meeting in the mean while only one person is allowed permission to enter the school as long as they are with a professor to do research.

At night harry uses his memories collected from the students to go to library stealthily using invisibility and concealing spells being careful to match the magic to blend with a surrounding to not let anyone sense him. He entered the student's library and started using coping charm and duplication spells to copy all the books that are useful.

The wards surrounding the teacher's library were more powerful but as the gate doesn't have anti-apparition ward. He copied geography, history, social structures, Nobility, Royalty, religion, advanced magic and magical theories to verify and add more knowledge to get all accurate information. He thought this library is open to everybody so there might be other places which are more secure than this but he didn't have time and wanted to get some sleep. He was also excited to learn different type of magic and using magic without breaking any secrecy laws but his gut feelings tell him there will be many problems and to be prepared.

The next day the adult potters started reading different books to get as much information as they can. In the morning Jean arrived with servants to help in the manors but he was reminded of house elves. He was asked to provide information and books on Nobles, royal families and current political climate as the books he stole only have basic information and also not to let Jean suspicious.

The next few days went as harry were collecting information from servants, students and teachers. While in the evenings going through information collected and researching the new field of magic to protect them. Jean was great help explain many things but the most important help he provided was with magic.

Ten days after their arrival they had received a message there will be a meeting at their convenience the next day in their manor as sign of faith and slighted party. The manor was prepared to awe and intimidate their guests.

The next day when James felt someone approaching the wards he sent the head house elf to invite them into the meeting hall.

After some time Harry along with Daphne, Susan and James saw their guests enter the hall. The first two were the headmaster and Jean but next to them was a blond man with a monocle and mustache entered but the most surprising one was the woman who explodes with confidence, danger, regality and controlled power.

The headmaster introduces them as Duke and Duchess Vallière. He also introduces them to the Vallière's.

James start the meeting by saying "Welcome my Lord and Ladies please join us for some refreshments after that we can get to business"

There was tense atmosphere while everyone was observing each other while having refreshments. Duke Vallière starts by saying "I have been informed a major slight was caused by my youngest daughter and I am willing to solve this problem without any bloodshed. The headmaster has been appointed as royal overseer and messenger to resolve this problem"

James replies "We thank you for your honorable response and hope to solve this without bloodshed too. We are from different world by both Harry and Jean Colbert who are great scholars it has been theorized we don't know how we got here and how to get back. We would like any help to provide information to return home and in the mean while an alliance and land to relocate our manor."

Duke who hears this responds "We will try to help to get you back home but you don't have loyalty to the crown so we can't help you with alliance without any way enforcing your Loyalty with relations."

"Then why don't we show our loyalty by combining our house as you're a minor noble house as your branch house." James replies while thinking about Harry's research. Harry last week using many skills along with his minor seer skills used divination and scurrying skills learned they can't go back home as they travelled into different universe and the trail left by the transportation spell was lost. He also learned human don't have enough power to open portals to other worlds and decide to settle down here in this world.

The Duchess who was quiet until now suddenly says "I accept if your son impresses me while fighting me"

The potter's were confused but seeing the Duke's, Professor's Jean and headmaster's scared faces. They thought she is very powerful to make these guys scared.

"I accept" said harry

Karin just nobs her head and ask him to come to vestry grounds and leaves.

Son don't go, I don't want you to die at such a young age and leaves your children fatherless. You might have not heard about my wife but she is Karin the heavy wind who can destroy a battalion of mages. She was also the Former Commander of the Manticore Knights.

I thank him and says I will be fine and this is just a duel not a death match but the duke say his wife follow rule of steel so she will not go easy and he might die.

James interrupts them saying his son will fine and don't worry. When they reach the dueling ground they see lots of people already there.

We go there and see that the boy who was summoned is fighting a blond mage with a sword and winning but he have many injuries.

After he wins the duel he collapses harry went to him and starts healing him. They learned it was honor duel issued by the blond noble Guiche. Harry sees even though the girl Louise acts as cold hearted she is kind and worrying about the boy.

The headmaster said everyone to stay a mile away from the vestry grounds as Kirin the heavy will be dueling. As soon as those words leave his mouth everybody disappeared like they teleported away from the danger zone.

Karin come flying on a fierce looking Manticore wearing a battle armor carrying a sphere like wand. She asks him if he knows who he is fighting against.

My enemy that's it nothing more nothing less said harry. The Duchess nods with approval in her eyes and tell him to get ready.

The audience stands far away can the duke, headmaster and jean some spells and wards to contain the damage inside.

Harry was wearing his battle dragon hide robes with a wand in one hand and foci rings on other.

I don't know how people fight here but reading history and many other books I have an idea but seeing people scared to get caught I better be careful Harry thought.

After they heard a voice in the air start harry cast a power stunning spell but Karin just blast it away with wind.

Harry's instinct and magic sense warned of huge magical wind coming at him. He apparated away and starting using elemental spells to keeping her occupied to observe her fighting style.

He keeps on defending the wind using shield spells or elemental spells. After couple of minutes Karin started using powerful wind spells to overpower the shields.

Harry who awakened his war time instincts started using combination of transfiguration, alchemy and charms to create many flying golems and sent them after Karin who was flying on her Manticore. She jumps down from her ride and orders her to take care of the golems while using a power drilling spell against harry.

Harry who didn't have much time to apparated raised a rock wall to block it but it just broke through a butter and fly towards him. Seeing it as a wind spell harry controlled to wind counter clockwise against the drill and adding water to it. It slowed down and turned to ice when it reached 10 feet away from him and banished it back to Karin adding more ice spells and breaking it to turn to ice bullets.

Karin just standing with moving and a wind wall stops them easily. She started getting serious and sending blasts of wind without stopping Harry who was getting tired of just dodging use fire and wind spells together to increase the power and hurl them towards Karin.

The spectators can't believe how fast the fight was going on. They were having hard time following the speed of their movements and spells. Only James, the Duke, professor Colbert and headmaster can completely see everything. While some other teachers, Susan, Daphne and Longueville can follow it barely.

They are just testing each other I think they will get serious in few minutes says James. The Duke and headmaster agree and compliment to have such a talented son. The students couldn't believe they were not fighting seriously and noticed the difference between the top mages and themselves.

Just as James predicted, both fighter started using major spells. They fought for a hour but while Karin had just small scratches on her armor and some sweat on her harry was on his last legs.

He started gathering final amount of his magical power used a powerful lightning chain spell and passed out. Karin created a wind dragon and sent it towards the lightning spell.

After the fight Karin it has been decided they will be relocated near Vallière's lands. James agrees the potter family will join Vallière as branch house through marriage with their Second daughter to Harry. As Vallière were cousins to royal family and second highest in the social and power ladder in the country. This is their payment for kidnapping a great noble family from their country. James will be the Lord of the house but Harry is expected to join the duke and will gain a title when he leaves to the capital as he was the one joining the Vallière.

Kirin feels harry magical power when she fought him and even though he is married he will good match for her daughter. The queen and other great houses will be satisfied with the loyalty through marriage. The family might lose some prestige and land. They would gain powerful vassal house if the potters provide good service to the crown they would get their own rank and prestige along with Vallière's.

She asks them to relocate to one of their mansions but harry says "Don't worry own manor is special it can be relocated to different place if preparations were made. Can you please provide us Land with rich magic Leylines to relocate?"

The Tristian mages were surprised with this information but were told it was ancient magic which was used by Goblins a magical race from earth. They didn't know how to cast it only to use it and it can't by humans.

The guests leave "Dad, why did they agree to marriage alliance I thought we only proposed as it is a higher price so they will try to help us gain land and title here" asked Harry

James explains that we are unknown nobles who were taken from our land but by seeing our manor and grounds they noticed we are very rich and not to forget that this country follows middle age code of honor so it is expected people with blood and marriage ties will not betray each other. This also shows the Vallière's are very powerful as they had just accepted a new house without fearing other great houses wrath. The fight was also a way to see your strength but also to show others your talent. All the nobles might already have heard about you and the new family because of the duel and which increase Vallière's standings.

They also didn't want the potters to join another country while having a big favor from Vallière's and the school.

The next morning the Vallière's ask James to come with them to see their new land once they relocate they will meet at the Duke's palace.

Kirin says "I will prepare tutors to teach you about everything you need be Tristain noble, I will not have my son in law shaming me by being ignorant."

Louise who was standing behind her mother could not believe approval and warmth in her mother's tone. Nobody might have noticed it but people who know her closely noticed it easily.

After few days the manor of potters disappeared from the school grounds. The life at school went back to normal. Louise was very sad her mother didn't even acknowledge her when she was here.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own harry potter & all characters, scenes and locations are fictional.**

**Bold****: Thinking or spells "Expecto Patronum"**

_**Italic**__**: magical language like parseltongue or talking to familiars "Hedwig, will you please be my familiar" **_

**A/N: Hello everyone please help me to develop my stories with reviews. I will be concentrating on Harry and Cattleya. Saito and Louise will be mentioned again later in the story. Please note harry is a scholar and healer. He manages to fight with strong people by being prepared; He will be stronger than normal square mages but won't be able to defeat Karin or Colbert. **

**Chapter 9: Harry and Cattleya**

Once harry felt the marking beacon he teleported the Potter manor. When he came outside he saw the manor in the middle grassland. The land given to potters was close in the Vallière Dukedom near the sea by the border of Gallia and Albion. It is surrounded by forest by one side and a beautiful lake the other side.

Harry took the map and marks all the closest towns and noticed they were only a 100 Leagues west to the sea and to the south there are some hills with waterfall which was flying towards east. The reason James selected is this place is easily defendable and the natural fornications allowed in the past to not let any enemies enter the country from this direction.

The potters spent first few weeks placing wards and doing in-depth research on many things. They learnt the local magic is stronger but their magic is more volatile and faster. Harry was in very interested in learning different healing and elemental spells. Daphne is interested in potions and her elemental affinity water. Susan learned it very useful for creating potions and healing in this world. Daphne was more interested in her wind affinity which would help her to sense magic which would help her with the creation of potions and spells she was also determined to learn to use her miner water affinity to create new potions with the help of Susan.

James is interested in flying and he average that can learn any affinity if he worked hard. Harry himself has 3 powerful main affinities with wind, water and fire with line class in earth.

The potters hired lots of commoners from nearby villages to help as servants. Daphne planned to create potions and develop potions from their world to create cadet house Greengrass specialty. Susan decided to form bones family specialty of mind healing and arts. James started developing runes and enchantments as potter specialty. Harry thought of honoring his mother to create wards and alchemy specialties as Grey family specialty.

A month of spending time to get used to the new world and they were invited by Duke to develop their relations and learn about their new roles.

The potters sent a message of their arrival in portkey. When the potters took the portkey they were welcomed by many servants. After arriving to the sitting hall they saw both the duke and duchess along with two beautiful women. The first one was a tall blond who was wearing glasses with intelligent eyes and the other one with pink hair with serene expression and kind eyes.

Welcome my friends invites the duke allow me to introduce you to my eldest daughter Eléonore Albertine Le Blanc De La Blois De La Vallière and my second daughter Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Vallière.

The duke introduces James as lord of the potter house a new noble house while looking at James. He looks at his daughters and introduces "This is Harold James Potter grey Bones He is Cattleya's fiancee" These caused a frown on Eleonore eyes and loose the soft smile from Cattleya.

Harry replies "Hello ladies its pleasure to meet you allow me to introduce my family. He introduces Susan Amelia potter bones his first wife and Daphne Sarah Potter Greengrass his second wife.

He introduces all 5 of his children to everyone the servants were carrying in strollers. This caused angry marks in Eleonore eyes and sad smile to Cattleya.

Eleonore suddenly asks her father "why did you choose a married nobleman for Cattleya and he looks so young but still have 5 kids. She might be weak in health I will not accept my sister given up for it"

Karin calms her with a single sentence by saying "I love my daughter and I know what I am doing, She will be fine" Seeing her mother accepting this she controls her anger but was determined to stop this.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Harold and I hope we get along well together" Says Cattleya after losing her sad smile listening to her mother.

She gets happier when Susan intrudes her to the kids. She says she loves kids and animals and started playing with the kids.

Daphne found a fellow researcher in Eleonore and was busy discussing different topics. James and Duke left to talk in the study while harry was left with Karin.

"Son in law I heard you were a great healer can you please look after Cattleya that was the main reason I accepted the marriage proposal" Karin. She also informs they will be married in 2 months and the preparation will start next week.

Harry accepts this and goes to talk to Cattleya along with his wives to have a good relationship in the future. Karin left taking her eldest daughter to teach her manners in front of guests.

"I hope the kids did not bother you and I am sorry for all this trouble. I know you don't know anything about me, I can't promise you will love but I will try to love you let's get to know each other" said harry

"I thank you for your kind words and hope to get along with all of you. The little ones are so adorable they will like all my pets" happily said Cattleya.

Harry was delighted she is kind and good person. He asked her permission to check her and informed both Susan and Daphne so her health condition.

After doing many checks it was determined that Cattleya's body is very weak due to high amount of magic in her body. Judging by the scans instead of steady develop in magical she inherited more magic when she was very young when the body was not develop this caused her body stain for last 12 years. Now she is 18 years old but her body didn't have time to heal.

The couple of hours are spent talking to each other and playing with kids. They saw many different animals in Cattleya's room and decided she must be very good with animals. Harry promised to introduce his familiars and magical animals that were in his manor to her.

He asked the servants to meet the duke and duchess as he was escorted he thought about the troubles that will follow him in this new world and his future with his wives. He already noticed Susan and Daphne were little cold towards to him but he knew they were just scared of adding new girl to the family. It took them 4 years to accept both of them are going to marry him but he knew everything going to be alright after understanding each other.

He saw the Duke and Karin with his father and Eleonore. "I am happy to say this I can help Cattleya. The good news is I can save if I had seen her next year it would have been too late and her body would be too far gone for healing. The bad I can only improve her health bit as the damage caused to her is too much, but the worst news is she cannot survive if she wants to haves kids now." Said harry

Everybody was sad to hear this but the Vallière's were happy to just see her alive. Harry told them she might improve her condition by continuous healing in few years but the possibility is less than 10 percent. He mentioned his healing touch which will not cause stress on the body but increases natural healing power of the body might help but will take 3 years to show results.

The duke thanks them and asks the servant to show his son-in-law and family to guest wing of the palace to rest. The next month is learning many things and getting back close to his wives along with his new Fiancee.

At the end of the month there was a problem, Albion declared war on his new country.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I just want to let you guys know English is not my first language and it's been few years I used English to write anything other than emails. I am requesting if anybody is interested in being a beta reader for my stories. **

**Please leave me a message in reviews and thanks for your help to improve my stories.**

**Harry's Pov:**

The invasion was over as soon as it began. We didn't know what happened but according to the reports my father-in-law received the invading force of the enemy was defeated by an unknown force.

I realized it is only a matter of time before Tristain retaliates for this bold invasion and asked my mother-in-law to prepare me for war. Even though I participated in war in England I learnt it is not a war just a fight against untrained and amateur terrorists who use guerrilla warfare.

The dark lord and the inner circle death eaters were only experienced in fighting even they were defeated using superior tactics and magical power not skill.

The duke was not convinced that the new queen will go to war against Albion the duchess accepted my request saying "I was holding back a lot in the duel, although you have superior magical willpower and control but no skill. You will be trained to be able to protect your family and bring pride to the family name as a noble"

The following week was hell for me there were preparations for my marriage and the training which would have killed me if I was not a healer.

The following week the Duke asked me to follow him to the Royal palace to meet other nobles and swear loyalty to the new queen. When we reached the palace we heard the Queen Henrietta De Tristain declared war on Albion along with Germania planned to invade it.

I was introduced as a new noble and Fiancée to his second daughter nobody paid much attention to me as it was only formality to introduce me and they has more important things to worry about. I learnt about the young queen and came to conclusion that she is kind and good but little too inexperience to control the kingdom or fight the war.

The duke tried to convince the queen against the invasion seeing she was determined to fight I used mind magic and found she is doing this for revenge. I knew then duke will not be able to convince her and would have to fight in the war to prove my loyalty as a new noble.

The duke and I returned back to the Vallière's home to prepare for the war. When we reached back the butler informed us the young mistress Louise came back home and waiting for the duke.

**Louise Pov:**

Louise thought all the things happened to her for the past few months. She was happy to summon a familiar and found her magic affinity as void but also made several mistakes like summoning a noble family and causing her family to pay for her mistakes.

The familiar she thought was a commoner was legendary Gandalfr and she was proud to be helpful to the queen in many ways and proved her power by stopping the invasion. She wanted to do more service to the queen by joining the war against Albion but her sister Eleonore found out about it and dragged her home.

She was happy to see sister Cattleya again but was unhappy to see her being engaged to a married man for her mistake. She tried to convince her mother to make her take the punishment but her sister replied "The noble you summoned is very powerful and a great healer, father and mother chose Cattleya to be perfect match for him and he would be offended to marry the person who kidnapped his family. I can't marry him as he is a new noble and I am the first daughter of the Duke".

**Normal Pov**

Louise spent the rest of days with her sister who started was very happy with her finance's first wife Susan and his children who visit them every day using their family's special travelling magic portkey. She also liked Daphne for her knowledge and quick wit. At dinner she asked her mother's for permission to enter the war but Karin scolded her ti wait for her father to discuss it.

The next day when Louise was having tea with her sisters and both lady potters, a servant notified the duke along with Master Harold are home and the duchess asked them to join her to discuss her request?

**Harry's Pov:**

When I reached the dining hall I saw the duchess looking as regal and sharp as ever along with my wives, fiancée, Eleonore and the little girl who summoned us to this world Louise.

I noticed she was looking better as the last time I saw her she was quiet as a mouse and terrified now she looks nervous but I see steel and determination in her eyes. Behind her was a new maid I remembered seeing in the school and the boy Saito she summoned.

The duke greeted her lovingly by hugging and formally introduced me to her. She greeted me stiffly and the look in her eyes shows she hates me. I was amused hearing her surface thoughts of her anger for taking her favorite sister as a third wife and having such powerful women Susan and Daphne as my wives instead of only one.

I also noticed the Duke and Duchess are getting warmer to my family's presence. The potters miss their friends and family on earth but they also found new family here. His eldest daughter started following the duchess everywhere and Karin looks like enjoyed the attention. I was very surprised when the strict Duchess secretly giving toys and gifts to the kids without anyone noticing.

**Normal Pov:**

After arguing for couple of hours Louise said she will joining the war without permission and the queen will order her father to let her join.

Louise explained she helped the queen many times and found her magical element but can't explain it. The duke still refused to let her join when Louise was ready to argue the duchess suddenly asked "Who would protect you when you are there".

Saito suddenly says "I will protect her with my life as her familiar". Louise smiles hearing this and duchess asks him to fight her son-in-law to prove his worth.

**Saito Pov:**

I am Saito Hiraga, few months I was ordinary 16 years old Japanese high school student. I was summoned by Louise Vallière as her familiar; the last few months were extraordinary with magic and adventures.

When I knew someone else was also summoned by Louise from earth that had magic. I wanted ask them a way home, but learned they don't know magic to travel to other worlds. I learned many things and made many friends.

When Louise wanted to go war to use her new void magic to help Henrietta her sister arrived and dragged us to Vallière manor. When we arrived I met the guy who was from again, I learned he is already married twice and going to marry Louise beautiful and kind sister It made me so jealous of him.

I knew Louise really want to help her friend and I volunteered to protect Louise when her father raised doubts of safety. I never managed to think Louise's mother would want me to fight that monster.

I knew he was from earth and saw their duel at school and knew it's impossible to defeat him. I decided to survive to gain permission and support Louise.

**Normal Pov: **

The fight was one-sided; Harry used area wide magic which rendered Saito's speed advantage to nil. When Saito's sword absorbing Harry's elemental spells, he used transfigured animals and pressure based spells to knock him out.

Even though he lost the fight, Saito forced harry used 60 percent of his strength which please the Duchess and approved Louise to go to war. The Duke was worried asked Harry to create protection spells and artifacts for his youngest daughter.

The next few days everybody was busy preparing for the marriage of Harry and Cattleya as harry was going to leave to war in 2 weeks. Cattleya who is a kind and sheltered girl was very sad to hear this news.

The potter's were very busy preparing for the war and as harry hates killing decided to be a healer and a defender who applies protection spells and wards for the troops.

The day before the wedding ceremony harry provided Louise and Saito with many healing potions, protections and shielding items. Saito also received an enchanted amour, bow and crossbow with ever filling arrows after knowing his weapons talent.

The wedding took place near a lake and the Vallière's kept the guest list low to give more time to the couple before Harry's campaign. The first 3 days harry spent time with wives and last 4 days with his kids. Cattleya, Susan and Daphne were very understanding and harry thought he is blessed to have such kind, smart and wonderful women in his life. Sadly the day for the last day came and harry left for war along with Louise, Saito and siesta.


End file.
